1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrochromic display device. More particularly, it relates to an electrochromic display device used, for example, in dashboards of automobiles, etc., which contains a matrix of coincident selection display elements capable of selectively coloring when electrified, thereby providing various pattern displays.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional electrochromic display devices, display electrodes are provided on a substrate in the form of dots so as to form a pattern and a lead electrode is connected to each of these dot electrodes, while, as opposite electrodes, there can be used either a sheet-like electrode common to all dot electrodes, or electrodes provided in the form of dots corresponding to respective dots of display electrodes. In the latter case, a lead electrode must be connected to each dot, as in the case of display electrodes.
In the structures of some of said conventionl electrochromic display devices, both the display electrodes and opposite electrodes are provided in the form of dots so as to form a pattern and lead electrodes need to be connected to all of these dots. Therefore, the structure becomes complex and the lead electrodes are increased in number and inevitably become thinner. As a result, the electrical resistance of each lead electrode is increased and the quantity of the electric current flowing through the lead electrodes becomes reduced, which affects both the response time and contrast of pattern.